Field of the Invention: This invention relates to an apparatus and method for evacuating liquid from a remote location without the use of electrical controls at the remote location, by means of a fluid powered pump, which may be simply a jet pump, at the remote location together with a valve in the conduit supplying fluid power to the remote pump, which valve responds to the supply of liquid to be removed, and a sensor outside the remote location which responds to the change in flow or pressure caused by the operation of the valve.
Description of the prior art: The inventor is aware of the use of a remote fluid powered pump to evacuate fluid from a remote location without any means within the system to respond to the depletion of the liquid to be removed. A search has disclosed various modifications of the jet pump, but none employing a similar system for purposes of control.
In situations in which the atmosphere may be explosive, or where the supplying of electrical power and components may be expensive or inconvenient, the avoidance of the same in the location of the liquid to be removed becomes important. A typical example is mine de-watering, where the atmosphere in a water laden area of the mine may be explosive, and where it would be necessary for a person to frequently inspect the electrical equipment while it is operating.